


No Time

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [28]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Drabble, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay Mom, I understand. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

The girl's head shot up at the first shrill of the telephone and the sound of feet on hardwood and her bright cries of "I've got it!", drowned out the second ring.

Bare feet bounced to a stop at the end of the hall and slender hands nearly tore the receiver off the wall.

"Hello, William's residence."

"Hey! Is that the birthday girl I hear? How does it feel to be double digits now?"

"Mom! I knew it was you! It feels great! My birthday party's gonna be so awesome, I can't wait to see you there." The lack of immediate response sapped her excitement and her giddy motion slowly ceased.

"About the party sweetheart… You remember how Mommy got the lead in that play? Well, they want to start rehearsals sooner and I haven't time to make it to the party after all. Don't worry though, I've already sent your present, and you'll see me soon enough."

"It's okay Mom, I understand. I know you're gonna be amazing in the play."

"That's my good girl. Love you sweetie."

The first lesson in acting that Sarah ever learned from her mother was how to keep tears out of her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #24 No Time from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.


End file.
